


Small Problems

by regisScorpio



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Butt-Crush, Doll Play, F/F, F/M, Feet, Food Kink, Food Play, Foot Fetish, Gen, Macro/Micro, Mouthplay, Multi, Sex, Sexual Violence, Size Difference, Sizeplay, Vore, abusive, foot play, shrink, smothering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regisScorpio/pseuds/regisScorpio
Summary: Cinder Fall decides to try out a new terror tactic on the students of Beacon; with a gift from her patron and master, small problems for some of the students become quite large.





	1. The First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> Of import, this whole thing is going to be an Alternate Universe set just prior to the Vytal Festival, with students from other schools arriving but before the major competitions and festivities.
> 
> Otherwise, you should know that there will be plenty of extreme kinks within. Not every tag will be in every chapter, but read at your own risk.

As the night lingered on, Cinder took a deep breath before releasing a relaxed sigh. Everything was slowly falling into place, her plans clicking together like pieces in a puzzle, and she was well ahead of schedule. But she'd worried that she hadn't sown enough chaos yet; she'd need plenty of that when she attempted to turn the people against the hunters and huntresses of Beacon, when the attack commenced. Lucky for her, Salem was well ahead of her and just that evening Cinder had received a new pet. A small mosquito-sized Grimm that was difficult to spot. At first, Cinder had assumed the creature would be useless; how could anything this small aid her plans? But her following communication with Salem had set her straight.

 

This latest of Salem's experiments was truly marvelous. With one little bit, it could reduce humans to the size of a small doll, no taller than a finger. This was exactly what she'd needed to sow chaos. If the creature began shrinking the students, there would be all sorts of disappearances and accidental deaths... Perhaps she could even capture a few for her own amusement. That would be enjoyable. And she already knew its first annoyingly positive target.

 

With a chuckle of delight, Cinder sent the creature on its way. She needed some more sleep, and she couldn't wait to brief Emerald and Mercury on this latest development...

 

<\-------->

 

Ruby yawned once more as she slipped into the Beacon Dorms shared bathroom. Thankfully it was only 8 people to a restroom, so this one only had to accommodate teams RWBY and JNPR. After all of this time, Ruby had assumed that she'd learned everyone's personal schedules enough to know when to show up to avoid waiting for the shower. _Unfortunately,_  she'd forgotten that this morning was Pancake Day... Which meant that Nora had beaten her to the shower in hopes of making it to the cafeteria for the first hot, steaming plate of griddle-fried carbs drowned in syrup and butter. Thinking about the fervor with which the carrot-top ate pancakes made Ruby giggle; if she took a quick enough shower, she could watch Nora really go at it!

 

Now that she was already here though, there was no reason not to wait; she didn't expect Nora to take long, and if she went back to her shared room she'd end up distracted by a conversation or a book or something. She had to be an upstanding Team Leader example though, and be the first to shower and get ready. Then she could mobilize the troops! Grinning, Ruby began to set her towel on the sink counter, her foot nudging Nora's pile of pajamas and shoes further from her on the floor while another hand pushed the other girl's change of clothes to one side. Then she felt something prick the back of her neck.

 

With a quiet yelp, barely audible over the sound of the shower and Nora's humming, Ruby slapped at the back of her neck and came away with nothing. She'd thought for sure there had been a mosquito biting her... Though that had felt much sharper. "Nothing to worry about then," she said, turning on the sink to wash her hands. By the time she was drying them on her towel though, Ruby didn't feel so good... In a matter of minutes she was dizzy and her stomach felt like it was doing somersaults. With a deep, shuddering breath Ruby clamped her eyes shut. And felt as if the entire world had fallen out beneath her.

 

Gasping for breath, Ruby's head suddenly began to clear, the headache disappearing as quickly as it had come. But now that she was returning to her right senses, she realized that something was very, very wrong. She didn't seem to be standing in the bathroom anymore. In fact, it looked like she was in some sort of... cave, with translucent walls. Translucent _pink_ walls. The exact same color as her pajama shirt. "Which... I'm not wearing anymore," she squeaked, her sudden nakedness dawning on her. What was going on? Seeking to get to the bottom of her new situation, Ruby scrambled up the surprisingly soft cave until she was out in open light, where she was greeted by an incredibly shocking sight. Her clothes hadn't disappeared; they **were** the cave she had been in. This entire mound that she now stood on was a pile of her pajamas! And she was surrounded on all sides by the bathroom; just much, much larger than it had been before.

 

Just then the shower cut off, the sound of pouring water disappearing. Then the curtain was pulled back to reveal a grinning Nora Valkyrie, now a towering, dripping giant. Ruby watched with shock as Nora strode closer, her feet slapping loudly against the tile floor before she grabbed a towel, the towel Ruby had just brought in here instead of her own, and began to dry herself. _I... I can't just stay here all day staring at Nora's naked body,_ Ruby thought, taking a deep breath. It wasn't that Nora wasn't attractive; but she needed help, and apparently the other student hadn't noticed the younger girl's clothes in a pile on the floor, or the doll-sized Ruby standing on them. She'd have to get up to Nora, since she doubted she'd be paying much attention to anything other than her pancakes this early in the morning.

 

Nora's pajamas sat on the floor, piled just like Ruby's, but the young huntress-in-training expected that climbing onto those would result in her spending the rest of the morning climbing over dirty socks and underwear in team JNPR's laundry basket. Her next option was one of Nora's sneakers... Which she immediately bolted for, worried she might be running out of time, though her Semblance would get her there in plenty. She could see Nora slipping into a fresh pair of panties, slipping them all the way up her thighs and pulling them taut against her crotch before letting the waistband snap against her skin. Ruby reached Nora's shoe as the other girl pulled on her shirt and reached for her skirt. With a short leap, Ruby hoisted herself up the shoe's toe and onto its top, which she carefully waddled across, making sure not to get herself caught in the shoe strings, which Nora had left tied.

 

With perfect timing, Ruby stepped up to the tongue of Nora's sneaker as a titanic foot, veiled in a soft-looking white sock, swooped down. Ruby felt the entire shoe shake as Nora wiggled her toes and heels in, slipping it all into place hands-free; of course she'd value expediency on this morning. "There's no way I'm getting up there while she's walking," Ruby whispered, grimacing.  _I'll just... stay put for now,_ she thought, doing her best to get a solid hold on shoe strings; if she tried to climb those smooth-shaven legs while they were in motion, she could easily fall off.

 

Ruby was in for quite a bumpy ride as the orange-haired woman broke into a jog straight out of the bathroom. Nora only stopped long enough to toss a wadded up ball of her pajamas into the laundry hamper in team JNPR's room, where Ruby briefly caught a glimpse of Jaune and Ren gathering their things to head for the bathroom, with Pyrrha already gone for the day; Ruby knew she went to work up an early morning sweat. But then it was on through Beacon's halls, Ruby clinging tightly to warm, white shoe strings while Nora jogged happily, racing as fast as she dared for the cafeteria. She had a date with a stack of pancakes!

 

<\-------->

 

No chance to climb up Nora's leg presented itself to Ruby until they reached the cafeteria, where Nora immediately grabbed a plate and began to stack it high with pancakes. Once she was seated though, the younger girl began to free herself from Nora's shoelaces, slowly standing up and brushing herself down; she was embarrassed at still being naked, but she didn't have any other options right now. With a deep breath, she stared up Nora's smooth shin; clearly she knew what she was doing with a razor, which just made Ruby's next step all the harder. Bracing herself for a long and grueling climb, assuming Nora didn't feel her hands and smack Ruby without looking, the young huntress-in-training stepped up onto the sneaker's tongue...

 

Only to have Nora's foot suddenly kick up into the air. Nora's feet rested on the opposite bench of the cafeteria table, the orange-crowned girl pleased to stretch her legs as she doused her pancakes in syrup, a large pat of butter melting atop the steaming pile. Ruby, on the other hand, found herself tumbling through the air, hurtling up just far enough to clear the table before landing softly on its surface. That was when she began to roll, tumbling several feet as momentum carried her further; apparently her decreased height and weight made her less prone to friction or the impact of some falls, but she still felt sore as she finally stopped... And she'd landed right up against Nora's stack of pancakes, feet and arms sticky with syrup. "Ick," Ruby sighed, though she couldn't resist licking some of the delicious sugar off.

 

This wouldn't stop her though; Ruby was determined to get help, so she began to march around the side of the plate, each step heavy as syrup clung to her, but it was at least warm and not too difficult to move through. But she'd only made it half of the way around to the opposite side, where she hoped to get Nora's attention, when a massive glob of syrup dropped onto her, smothering the tiny girl. From there, Ruby could only flail, trying to clear her face of the gooey substance so that she could breathe. "I do NOT need food camouflage," she complained, before dodging to the side. While she'd been distracted by the assaulting syrup glob, Nora had spun the plate so that Ruby's section now faced her, and her fork had torn off a whole chunk on the side of the stack, which was 6 or 7 thick pancakes high and almost twice Ruby's height, that would have likely carried the poor girl up into the air with it.

 

Having no intention of accidentally ending up as an accidental addition to Nora's balanced breakfast, Ruby cupped her hands around her mouth and began to shout. "Nora! Nora, down here! Look at your pancakes, please!" Holding a hand up, she activated her Semblance and began to wave her arm back and forth rapidly... Which seemed to do the trick. Drawn in by the surprisingly soft voice, Nora glanced around before her eyes caught sight of Ruby's arm. A soft, shocked yelp escaped Nora's lips before she leaned in close, face mere inches from Ruby's face. "Ohmygosh, Ruby? Is that you, Ruby Rose? How're you so... small? And what the heck're you doin' on my breakfast plate?!" Fingers the size of columns reached down and clasped Ruby by the hips, raising her up into the air as Nora straightened in her seat. "Hold that thought a second, we'll just get that syrup off of you," Nora said, licking her lips despite her serious voice.

 

"Wait, no, Nora don't-!" Ruby yelped, but her words came too late as she was stuffed into Nora's mouth. It was hot and slimy in there, though all of that saliva at least seemed to help cut the stickiness of the syrup. Ruby had no control though as Nora's tongue sloshed her about, smearing her against first one cheek, then the other, before finally pressing her to the palate to swallow the mixture. It was uncomfortable and slippery, but... it had gotten the job done. Though Ruby was now smeared in saliva as Nora pushed her out through puckered lips, the tiny girl landing with a wet splat on Nora's palm. For her part, Nora looked as if she'd just done the most reasonable and helpful thing... And it would probably be better if Ruby didn't fault her for it. "Alright," the carrot-crowned tomboy said, "You'd better tell me what's going on."


	2. Blake Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco Adel discovers her shrunken underclassman, Blake Belladonna, and decides to help in her own way.

"That is absolutely bizarre," Coco said, using her left-hand pinky to push her shades back up the bridge of her nose. "So, you were out on a stroll in the halls, off to get a little morning exercise, when you were bit by some kinda bug and just... shrank?" It wasn't that she didn't believe the tiny Faunus girl, the story was just implausible. She had no reason to distrust Blake Belladonna, though she'd only bumped into her underclassman a handful of times; in fact, there was evidence of everything happening exactly as she said. Coco had seen the pile of discarded clothes laying in the hall near team CFVY's dorm room, and the girl herself stood only an inch or two tall in front of her now on her very own desk. "But that doesn't explain what you were doing in my boot," Coco said, fighting to keep a slight smirk off of her lips.

 

The accusation seemed to make the tiny, still-naked girl blush. "It- I mean, it wasn't-" she stammered out, much to Coco's amusement. "I just figured that the best way to catch your attention would be when you bent down to... to put on your shoes. I was NOT sneaking into your shoes. I just made it up to the lip and lost my grip." Not that Coco would have been too mad if she had been; some people were really into that sort of thing and she imagined her boots had at least enough of a scent to entice fetishists. But teasing the poor girl wasn't going to get them anywhere. Blake needed help. Not that Coco had a cure or anything, but there were other ways to help out.

 

Like giving her something to wear.

 

"Chill out, I'm only teasing," she said, pushing back in her desk chair. The rest of team CFVY were already out for the day, meaning it was just her and hew cute little underclassman. Who, it just so happened, was in perfect need of Coco's particular hobby. Sure, she primarily loved fashion on a normal scale; the thought and planning that went into it, the passion and creativity employed. But you couldn't just create life-size models and constantly create designs to fit them, at least not if you were even reasonably fiscal. So Coco had taken to dressing dolls and small desk-size mannequins with freshly designed outfits as she practiced. Really, it was just a hobby; she fully intended and desired to take over her family's business when all was said and done. But hobbies were important!

 

And it just so happened that her particular hobby was important right now. Smiling, Coco wheeled back to her desk with a small chest in hand. She could see the tiny Belladonna girl watching as she set it down and popped the lid so that she could pull out a spread of outfits almost exactly sized for Blake. Well, they'd probably be a little bit baggy, but that was fine. "How about we get you dressed in something nice so that you don't have to keep wandering around naked, eh?" she said, eliciting another blush from Blake; this girl was so shy that it was adorable!

 

As she hummed to herself, Coco held a tiny silk dress up to Blake. It had gold trim and was embroidered with wave patterns around the hem and neckline, cut with no sleeves. "Th-Thank you," she heard the raven-haired cat girl say, reaching for the dress, but Coco pulled it back, shaking her head. "No, not this one. Its cute, but crimson really isn't your color, it just seems to clash too much." Blake just continued to grasp for the dress even as it flew out of her reach. Well she'd just have to wait for proper clothes; there was no way that she'd let her new doll- that is to say, friend, walk around in anything other than the perfect outfit for the day.

 

"Let's try... something blue," Coco murmured, once again pushing her shades up with her pinky. This time she swung a blue ball gown in front of Blake, tilting her head to the left, then the right, as she considered whether or not it would be a good fit. This time the doll-sized girl got her hands on the fabric, but Coco pulled it away too. "No, no, too decadent and impractical for a day like today," she said, shaking her head once more. "Don't rush it, we'll find the right thing in the right timing. Besides, I've got a good feeling about this next one."

 

"It's a little... risque, but it might be just what we need," Coco said, folding the blue ball gown away so that she could instead pull out a dark purple body suit. Made entirely of a thick latex, Coco could tell just from looking at it that this might be what she needed. With a smile, she held it up to Blake's small body, this time pressing the fabric against her skin, almost pushing the doll- girl over onto her bottom. "Yup... Yup, this is the one. Perfect," she said, using her fingers to pull down the zipper in the back. Then she grabbed Blake by one leg and, before she could protest or squirm away, began to push her into the outfit.

 

Dressing Blake was a snap, just like dressing up any other doll. Minus the fact that she was squirming and writhing so much. That was a little bit difficult, but Coco was pretty sure the tiny Faunus was just trying to help. She didn't seem like she hated the clothes, but she didn't seem to enjoy having Coco's large fingers manhandling her with ease. Before too long the brown-haired heiress had managed to wedge Blake into the form-fitting latex and pull the zipper up. This gave her a moment to admire her handiwork, and the way it improved Blake's already attractive shape by clinging to her skin, while the tiny woman fidgeted and adjusted. Finally she heard, "Alright, well... thanks. I appreciate the clothes. Any chance we can go see about getting some... more help? Maybe involve a teacher or something?"

 

<\-------->

 

The outfit that Coco had given Blake to wear was incredibly embarrassing. Sure, it was better than being naked, but only marginally so. She felt like one of those BDSM models in the... books she read. That thought really only served to distract and arouse Blake, something she hadn't wanted to happen. She'd been struggling to control her emotions ever since she'd discovered what had happened to her this morning. It was like a bizarre fantasy come true. Sure, microphilia was a pretty minor thing for her, and it had always just been one of those unrealistic fantasies. But now that she was living it... she was equal parts excited and desperate to return to normal. And Coco's attempt to be helpful by dressing her up had only served to exacerbate the problem; being manhandled into something so provocative was exactly the sort of thing she'd daydreamed about!

 

Blake watched Coco for a reaction to her request. Sure, under circumstances where this sort of thing was controllable and not potentially dangerous, Blake would have been all for playing along. But now, she wanted a professor's help; probably Goodwitch, since she was the most responsible.

 

"Alright, now that you're dressed that's probably a good idea," the upper classman said, pushing her desk chair back so she could stand. Blake thought she heard a touch of regret in Coco's voice, but they had to be serious about this... right? She watched the giant woman shuffle about the desk, collecting her things, before taking the box of doll clothes back with her to a separate closet. "I just have to run to the bathroom for a moment, I'll be back," Coco declared before quickly crossing the room and disappearing through the door. Which left Blake all alone, standing on the woman's desk.

 

She trusted that Coco would return, but it was a matter of how long she might take. For some reason she was feeling quite antsy, and Blake wanted to get a move on, even just a little. Though a quick survey down the side of the desk was all it took to know that a drop from this height would be painful, even if her reduced size and weight meant she was less likely to face serious injury. But she had other options. For example, she could cross to this desk's companion, jumping a rather small chasm between the two, and drop to the chair there, which was within reach. It was tilted to the side so that she could make a short climb onto the arm rest before scaling to the cushion itself. From there, she could probably make the jump to the soft carpet below.

 

Pleased with her plan, Blake jogged across the desk. It didn't take long to hop the gap between desks, though the sight of that deep, shadowed canyon made Blake shiver as she passed over head; the gap was only just big enough for her to slip through, little chance she'd actually fall. And then she was at the lip, rubbing her hands together. After sucking down a deep breath to brace herself, Blake began to careful climb, more of a skidding-slide, onto the arm rest. Just as her feet touched and she was preparing to hop onto the chair, she heard the door to the dorm room swing open. Glancing up, she saw that Coco hadn't returned; in fact, it was Velvet, one of Coco's team mates!

 

The surprise of seeing someone else caused Blake to lean too far forward, sending her toppling onto the seat cushion below. It didn't hurt much at all to her surprise, but the impact of landing face-first onto a seat from that distance knocked the breath out of her lungs. Which meant she struggled to push herself to her knees as she listened to Velvet approach, out of view; and it sounded like she was coming in fast.

 

"Of course Coco's not here," Velvet sighed, sounding a bit disappointed. "She SAID we would get a little privacy today... Promised to meet me here... And now she's just gone," the bunny faunus huffed, each step a stomp on the ground that indicated she was heading straight for Blake... and yet hadn't seen her in the chair. The tiny cat faunus flipped herself over to look up, only to be greeted by the sight of an enormous ass descending towards her, covered in brown cotton pants. With the air knocked out of her lungs, Blake couldn't even shout a protest as soft, giant posterior descended upon her, smothering her between it and the seat cushion.

**Author's Note:**

> Not every character who will be in this is in it yet; and pairings have yet to be fully decided because the story can progress in a number of directions. If you have requests, which I will take or not take as best fits the story, please leave a comment!


End file.
